


Spill

by Synnerxx



Category: Anthropomorfic, Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spill brings two lovers closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/gifts).



Dr. Pepper sloshes over the side of of the can and hits the table, spreading into all of the grooves of the worn wood. Stupid people partying and they weren't even paying attention to how many drinks they were spilling. Dr. Pepper huffs and continues to move, exploring the table. He runs into another can, this one colder, and looks up at it. It's a brighter red than his own and he would know it anywhere. Coca Cola, or to most, Coke. 

There's a puddle of Coke underneath his can too and Dr. Pepper hesitantly slides up next to him. Coke knows he's there, has felt his presence since he first landed on the table, but chose to wait instead, see what the other soda would do. 

"It's been a while." Dr. Pepper says, carbonation making him fizz slightly. He's intimidated by the other soda. Not that he's gonna let on to that fact, if you know, his fizz would stop acting up.

Coke regards him for a moment. "Yeah, it has."

Dr. Pepper spreads out into the table more, soaking into a bit. He wants to talk to Coke, but they left things so abruptly and to bring them up now might not be the best idea. There are just so many things that Dr. Pepper wants to say, but he's not sure if they're better left unsaid after all this time. 

"What's on your mind?" Coke asks after a lengthy silence.

Dr. Pepper sighs, more fizz breaking out over his surface. "I miss you."

"I've missed you." Coke returns, slipping a little closer over the table to Dr. Pepper. 

Dr. Pepper decides to take that as an invitation and soaks into Coke's side, pressing as close as he dares to right now.

This time, it's Coke's turn to fizz. Dr. Pepper feels it tickle along his own side and he fizzes a little in response, hoping to get a smile out of Coke.

Coke presses against him even more, allowing them to mix, cold and sweet and fizzy and delicious. Dr. Pepper wants to stay like this forever, but he knows that eventually a human will see the mess they've made and wil wipe them both up with Napkins while the Napkins will apologize for splitting the lovers apart. 

Dr. Pepper pushes those thoughts aside. He wants to make the most of the time he has here with Coke and so he spreads out even more, mixing more and more of himself with Coke and Coke sighs, flowing around him, cold and comforting as always. 

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea." Coke murmurs, tiny bubbles appearing on his surface and popping on Dr. Pepper.

"I'm sorry it ended the way it did." Dr. Pepper offers. 

Coke brushes the apology off. "We're together now. That's all that matters."

Dr. Pepper curls more around Coke and feels Coke's carbonation fizz around him in turn. They're so cold and sweet and sticky, soaking into the wood of the table and staining it, but neither care because they're finally back together and traces of them will remain in this table so that no one can part them again. 

They are, after all, the power couple of the soft drink world and it does not do for them to be parted.


End file.
